Bad Ass Angel: Sweet Agony
by Darling-Dollface
Summary: Sequel to Bad ass Angel...rewritten and much more interessting


**Hii everybody! It's been a while since I've touched this story and maybe some of you are wondering what the hell happened, or not. Well for those who are curious, I've decided to re-write this story.**

"**Now why is that?" The people who actually cared about this story asked shockingly/curiously/angrily/impatiently and so forth.**

"**Well…you see it's simply because I'm looking at this and I'm completely disappointed with it and think I could better….much, much better! And it really was ugly looking." Authoress of this story replies.**

"**Oh!" My fellow reviewers gasped out.**

**And there is your answer and by the way I'm telling you all now that this story won't be long. I'm thinking 10-12 chapters…hoping I can do that and that also means LONG ASS CHAPTERS!!! WOOPIEEE!!! **

**I don't mean that it's going to be 40 pages long there, I just mean that it will probably be around 20 pages or so long…each chapter until the end…Dang so much writing, but it's worth right? You guys get to know what happens and I get to add another completed story to my list…So we all win!!**

**Now that you all know what's going on…let's begin!**

**Bad Ass Angel: Sweet Agony**

The room was obscure and large and the only bit of light that was permitted was the ones from the candles which burned within the room. There was a long round table and around it sat four shadowed figures. Each glowing with a bright aura, while also possessing authority and grace. And each held a power stronger than the last. Although people could not see their faces they were not only silent, but carried worried expressions.

"Time is running you, we can't keep this in the dark forever." One them finally said, his aura was a bright yellow like the sun as it surrounded him. The others winced and furrow their brows in agreement for they too knew that they couldn't keep this charade on for very long, but none wanted to accept it either.

But all in all, they didn't have long until the whole community found out of their dilemma. They had even consulted the holy one as they struggle for an answer, but none seemed to be good enough. "We need a miracle." He pressed on as he heard his partner on his right scoff.

"A miracle?!" He hissed. "For heaven sakes Kiyomori, I doubt a miracle can save us let alone stop him!" His aura burned red like the rarest of rubies as his temper threatened to take over. He clutched his sword in a an attempt to calm himself. If they only listened to him, things would have been different. He was sure of that.

Then across from him he heard a sigh as he fixed his wine colored eyes upon her emerald green ones which looked away from him "Stop being so rude Shutoku, fighting senselessly wouldn't have stopped our problems so enough of your sulking. Besides the holy one wouldn't have permitted such violence." She told him.

Shutoku growled menacingly at her "Do not read my mind women, for with the swing of my sword I could easily cut you down." He warned as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I do not need to read your mind to know what you are thinking, you're face displays all of your thoughts and emotions. Learn to control yourself and if not you can easily be removed." She said briskly as her pink aura flared intensively.

Shutoku smirked at this "It would seem that you are angry Aya, a goddess of peace and serenity shouldn't be so. Perhaps you _too_ should learn to control your emotions…it could easily be your downfall."

"Enough of this aggravating assault, need I remind you that we are the holy council and that such disputes are not welcome here! If you both desire to continue this then be it on your own time. We need a resolution, the dark one's power grows with each passing day and soon it will consume not only this realm, but the mortal one as well. Such a fate must not be repeated! The last time too many suffered and too many died, if we can prevent this then a plan must be formed." He explained as his white aura glowed while Aya and Shutoku looked down ashamed for their behavior.

"Konojo, do not fret we shall find a solution. The dark one is still resting and they have not found the sacred items as of yet. We have time…Shutoku what of their army?" A calm and soothing voice came as a light blue aura swirled around her.

"They're gathering many followers and they have even tried taking some from the mortal realm it would seem. According to my spy their lord in hidden somewhere and they have not found any traces of him." Shutoku explained.

"That's good news, shouldn't we find the items and relocate them?" Kiyomori asked.

Konojo shook his head "No we can not, although that would buy us time, I'm positive that we'd be followed and those items are hidden somewhere in the mortal realm. The holy one would not grant us access to their location."

They were then plunged into a silence when Tokoyo goddess of the moon and humility spoke up. "Would the holy one grant us access to the last piece? If we cannot relocate the items, then perhaps we could guard the chosen one until the time comes. Should we fail at least the one will be prepared…or it will be never be found."

They looked at her questioningly. What could she meant when she said it will never be found? Konojo regarded closely and then his grey eyes widen at what she had meant "You don't mean to actually---…"

"Yes, for the sake of the world, then I do Konojo. I would believe the holy one would also be in accord with me." She said as she stood up and left the room.

Aya and Shutoku then followed until it was only Kiyomori and Konojo who were left in the room "This is ridiculous! How could she even insist such a possibility?!" Kiyomori exploded.

"She has a point though Kiyomori, we must prevent him from reawakening. And if such drastic measures must be taken, then may our sins be forgiven…it shall be done. But in meantime, we will see that the dark one's minions do not find the last piece of puzzle." He announced as he stood up from his seat and began walking towards the exit.

"What will you do?"

"Oh I have something in mind, in fact my carrier should be arriving to his destination soon. Come along, I have something for you do to for me." Konojo said as they left the room.

**Chapter 1: Pressure**

She sat on a chair in their room with a bored expression on her face. Her deep blue eyes scanned up and down the wallfor the 60th time in the last hour and 37 minutes they've been here. They had just return from their mission and were packing up to head over to their next stop. She leaned back in her seat as she flipped back her bangs that had fallen down across her left eye, her short shoulder length raven hair was now layered as she played with it absent-mindedly. Letting go of her hair she crossed her arms over chest and glared at her friend who was still packing.

"Can you go any faster?" She gritted out.

Her partner looked up and smiled that stupid smile at her and went back to work acting as if she never said anything. Her long dark brown hair was braided as she let it go down her right shoulder, her deep chocolate brown eyes were blooming with joy as she continued packing. The younger girl growled as she stood up and went over to her. Taking her suitcase, she took the remainder of her clothes and dropped them all in…without folding them.

"You're done now, let's move it." She ordered, but her partner didn't make a as she looked at her seriously.

"I wasn't finish you know, why don't you relax? We have to wait 4 hours for our train to arrive and we need to stock up on supplies." She reminded the girl as she turned around and went back to sit down. The older girl looked down at her with a fatigue expression on her face as she walked over to her and kneeled down to eye to eye with her "What's wrong Kagome, are you cranky? Is it your time of the month?"

Kagome arched her brow at this "No Sango it is _not_ my time of the month, I just want to get the heck out of here. I think I'm feeling claustrophobic or something." She said as she hugged herself and winced a bit.

Sango tilted her head and looked over at her curiously "Are you hurt? You seem to be in a lot of pain, maybe we should go to a doc…"

"I'm fine, I'm just a little sore." She reassured. "Come on finish packing already we still have to get our supplies right?"

Sango nodded as she turned back and was about to get back to work when she hear a loud thud behind her. Swirling back around rapidly she gasped and rushed over to a crouching Kagome "Oh my god Kagome, what happened?!" Sango asked her worriedly as she continued to cutch her right side in pain.

"Kagome?" Sango called out. "Kagome say something to me…Kagome!" She shouted as she pushed her back a bit and removed her hand from her side and gasp.

Blood…her hand was covered with her blood as did her green shirt which was soaked in it.

"It's just a scratch, I guess that guy got me good huh?" Kagome chuckled, but then hiss when she felt a wave of pain again.

"Why didn't you tell me?! We a need a doctor!" Sango exclaimed. "Somebody help, call a doctor!"

Kagome's head was feeling light and were eye lids felt heavy. The room was beginning to swirl around and around rapidly. She could still hear Sango calling for help and the door bursting open and somebody rushing out crying for help. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to sleep so badly. And the before she knew it, her world and everything in it went black.

-☻

-☻-☻

-☻-☻-☻

He was laying on his bed with a solemn expression on his face, his jet-black hair was long and let down as it laid there plastered on his face and pillow. His breathing was slow and regular, but he wasn't in a deep sleep at least he wasn't anymore when the door creaked open and came in a timid form. She let out a breath of relief when she came upon his sleeping form.

"What do you want now?" Came his husky voice causing the young girl to jump in shock.

She didn't answer at first as she tried to regain her voice, but once she heard him growl a bit she knew she better talk fast or get out forcefully "You're needed in the main room, they would like to have talk with you…concerning your attitude as of late and other matters.

The young man moaned in annoyance as he sat up and scratched his head "Anything else?" He enquired looking at her with his cold electric blue eyes.

The girl nodded no and was about to leave when he took a hold her hand and brought it to his face suspiciously. Her jade colored eyes widen at his sudden action as her cheeks flushed red. Her breathing hitched up a notch as she looked down at him dazedly "What happened this time?"

She didn't answer as she looked away and snatched her bandaged hand back "I was careless, it's nothing to worry about Kouga."

Kouga narrowed his eyes at her and stood up full length as he towered over her much short form she looked up defiantly at him her eyes blazing with stubbornness. That's one of the reason why he kept her around, he liked the way she'd stand up to him whenever he was pushing her around. In a way she was like him, but she was also very innocent…too innocent at times. "Don't be careless, it will only get you killed." He advised "I have no need for that in my team understood Ayame?" With that he walked pass her and headed to the main room.

Ayame stayed there for a moment and looked at her injured hand and sighed. Sometime she just didn't understand her partner, at times he was so sweet and other times he was like that…cold and distant. Shaking her head she walked off to after him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was warm and sunny as her back rested against a tree while she was hidden underneath the shade. She was pressed up against someone as the person's arm held her around her waist, her head was against his chest and she could feel his fingers running through her hair. She felt at peace in his embrace, lifting her eyes open a bit she caught of flash of a strand of silver hair. Sitting up she looked back to see Inuyasha looking at her quizzically. He was saying something to her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close once again.

Kagome was stiff at first, when did he get here? Many other questions followed after that, but she pushed them away and enjoyed the her time with him. He was here, he was with her and not her sister. It was like one of her many dreams that she would have when she would imagine her life if they had gotten together. Clutching his white shirt gently she breathed in his masculine scent and sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes.

"I'm glad you're here, I thought you wouldn't come back. I thought you've forgotten about me, but you didn't…you never did. You waited for me." Kagome said happily. "I-I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too…Kikyou." He replied.

Kagome's eyes then flew open and was immediately met with the grass covered ground. Glancing up Inuyasha was no longer beside, but a few steps away from her standing while holding someone who looked distinctively like. Kagome's heart began to ache when she saw them looking into each other's eyes full of love and compassion, something Kagome had never witness when he looked at her. Then they turned to her and Inuyasha had a smirk on his face.

"Waited for you as if Kagome? Why wait for you, when I could have someone who's even better than you by my side." Inuyasha snorted. "You're pathetic, I could never love someone like you."

Tears gathered in her eyes, as she closed them shut, but they still managed to leak through as her tears rolled down her cheeks. She heard them laughing, mocking her loudly "This isn't real, you're not here…none of you are! No…no this can't be happening!" She screamed over and over.

She heard her name being called frantically In the distance and her body being shaken by someone who held her shoulders tightly. Opening her eyes rapidly she gasped and sat up. Beads of sweat dripped down her face while breathing hastily. She couldn't stop shaking, why did he always manage to hurt her? Why doesn't he just leave her alone?! She gripped her white bed sheets tightly. She wasn't weak she was strong, she didn't need him. He was the pathetic one he was the one at fault for her unhappiness him they both were in fact. Lying back down she calmed herself down and turned to her right to see a blob of dark brown hair. Her eyes soften when she saw her best friend sleeping beside her.

She started to stir as she sat up and smiled lazily "You're awake, you had me worried for a second there with all your twisting. Bad dream?" She asked.

"Yea it was some nightmare, but it's over now and I'm alright." She told her, but it seemed that she was trying to reassure herself more than anything.

Sango shot her a sympathetic look and was about to say something when the door opened and walked in a little green man that had a look of a frog/bird/lizard/turtle. Both girls had curious expressions on their faces which covered up their disgust for him.

"May we help you little man?" Sango asked slowly.

He narrowed his black eyes at Sango's comment and stood upright as if trying to seem important when he really wasn't "How dare you call me little! I'll have you know that I'm older than both of you and demand respect!"

They rolled their eyes at him "Alright let me rephrase my sentence then…may we help you old man?" Sango questioned as Kagome smirked.

He let out a strangled cry and held his head up high "Enough with your stupidity, for Kanshishas you are truly disgraceful. What could have possessed him to want to discuss anything with the likes of you two."

Hearing this Kagome and Sango both froze and looked down at him angrily "What did you say little green man, I think you better rephrase that because it's two of us and one of you. Not to mention we're taller and could leave some serious bruises on you."

He took a step back shakily and waved his stick up at them "I have a stick and I possess magic beyond your novice level!" He boasted.

Sango then came forward and swiftly gave him a light kick in the shin. He cried out painfully as he clutched his shin and with that opportunity Sango took a hold of his stick "Not anymore old man!" She grinned.

"So." Kagome began as she relaxed on her bed. "Want to tell us what business you have with concerning us?"

He looked up and glared at them both as he stood up and acted as if nothing had happened "My name is Jaken and I'm here in representation of his mightiness Konojo god of wisdom and knowledge. He has asked me personally that I escort Miss Kagome Higurashi and Miss Sango Kitori to the high council room immediately."

They both had shocked and dumfounded looks on their faces, neither of them believing what was happening. Were they in trouble? Did they fail in doing one their missions? Or if they took a look on the positive side of things perhaps they were going to get congratulated for a job well done!

Instant grins appear when that came to mind "When do we leave?" They both said.

"His mightiness requested that you both be delivered to him as soon as possible, but seeing as one of you are incapable of moving it shall be postponed until further notice." Jaken explained as he looked over at Kagome.

"Pssh this is nothing, well get hopping toad man. We're going now!" Kagome indicating as Sango began to protest, but Kagome looked at her and scowled "Hey he wants to see us a.s.a.p. then so be it and besides I can't stand hospitals."

Sango rubbed her forehead at Kagome's comment and decided that it was probably best not go against her on this one. She still wondered what they could want to discuss with them, I mean the high council of heaven didn't usually call upon first level Kanshihas, although they were very skilled it didn't mean that were that good to be called upon by them.

Jaken cleared his throat as he turned around "Well then it's time." With that he began waving his stick/wand-to-be around and then in a blink of an eye they were gone.

-☻

-☻-☻

-☻-☻-☻

He left the room fully enraged, people scattered away when they saw the look of promising death in his eyes while his partner scurried behind and apologize for his rude manner. He stopped a few feet away from his room and leaned up against the wall, he frustratedly ran a hand through his locks and turned to see his partner giving him and worried look "Don't look at me like that, I'm not weak and if you think that I'm letting those fools get to me then you are dead wrong!" Kouga barked as he turned around and punched the wall forcefully. He didn't even flinch as the blood seep out through his cuts.

Ayame still shot him a sympathetic look despite what he had told her. Taking his injured hand she picked out her flower from her fiery long red hair and dabbed some of it's pollen on his cuts, then in an instant he was healed. Their council had been very hard on Kouga for not following orders and almost jeopardizing the mission. His punishment was probation to go on any more hunts until further notice, but they also had a job for him to do…kind of like community service at some extent. She pitied him greatly and knew that he was not angry with her so she had nothing to worry about. Letting go of his hand she sat down Indian style with her back against the wall next to Kouga. Both not bothering to say a word and that was alright with her.

"Thank you Ayame." He said gruffly as he sat down next to her and bent his head in between his legs and let out a deep sigh.

"Don't think too much about it Kouga, you're great warrior and the council knows that. You'll be back on the field in no time." She reassured as she gave him a sweet smile.

That was just like Ayame always trying to lighten his mood despite how cruel he was to her she stuck by him nevertheless. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her to him. He remembered when they first were assign to be partners he just thought of her as annoying and useless and still does, but not as much. She had proven herself quite a lot and could easily take care of herself. She was also very beautiful and men often fought to gain her attention, but it was always directed on Kouga and no one else. His other comrades often talked how lucky he was to have her around, but he just shrugged them off.

"Are you feeling a little better?" She asked cautiously not wanting to upset him anymore.

"Yea I'll be alright." He answered as he pulled away and stood up. "I'm off to bed."

Ayame nodded as she too stood up "I'll let you know when they reached their verdict on what you'll be doing next." With that she left him to his thoughts while he watched her leave.

-☻

-☻-☻

-☻-☻-☻

When they arrived it had felt like they had just gotten off a roller costar and were going to throw up. Both girls were on their knees gasping for air while Jaken stood there unaffected "Now that wasn't so bad, impressive isn't it." He smiled gleefully, but he was only met with glares from both of them. "Humph if you can not handle instant travel, then I worry for your lives. It can come in handy when in battle. Come along we can't keep them waiting."

Kagome and Sango stood up and followed him up and down the flights of glass spiral stairs. This went on for several minutes, Kagome was just in awe with all the paintings of angles and landscapes while Sango was twitching uncontrollably. "How much longer?! It feels as if we've passed this place already."

"Stop your complaining, this room was specifically design for utmost confusion. In case of enemy attacks this passageway would buy us time to prepare and to evacuate. The holy thoughts of this and I couldn't have been more impressed! We're almost there and its just a matter of knowing which stairs to take." Jaken informed them as they had o's on their faces.

Not really paying attention to where they're going Kagome and Sango both fell back when they bumped into Jaken "Why'd you stop?!" Kagome hollered.

Jaken simply turn to them and bowed "I present you the council room." With that the double golden doors opened as a bright light came out. Both girls shielded their eyes, but once the brightness was gone they were greeted with a large room. The floor was covered with marble titles, a few feet into the entrance was a water fountain and around the edges of the fountain were rose bushes, there were also two flights of stair cases both leading to one room. The ceiling held a chandelier and if you listened closely you hear the hymn of angels songs. Walking forward they continue to gaze in pure amazement until Jaken brought them back to reality.

"This is where I leave you both, please do not embarrassed yourself in front of them. I do not want to be recognize as the one who lead two bumbling girls into that sacred room."

"We'll try to not disgrace your reputation with our foolishness Jaken-sama! We'll float our way through with gracefulness that you've never seen." Kagome mocked seriously as Sango laughed quietly next to her.

Jaken who actually took Kagome's word seriously looked up at them happily and vanished. Once they were alone both girls burst out laughing at him "What an uptight old man, he makes it seem like he's the advisor of the year or something!"

"I'm curious to know what kind of reputation he actually has though." Sango added with a smile.

"I bet he's a liar and that he just wants to seem big, I say let him live in his dream world." Kagome concluded as they went up the stairs and walked into the room which held a single long rectangular table with four seats. "Ah I see you've made it, please take a seat." A young, rich and masculine voice suddenly said.

His long golden hair was pulled into a low pony tail, his face young and handsome with deep sea-green eyes. He was tall with broad shoulders, a lean stomach and peaks could be identify underneath his attire which was a long golden and red robe, with long wide sleeves. His neck was adorned with a long black beaded necklace and a piercing on his right ear. Kagome and Sango had their mouths opened after they finished their observation. Who knew the council had such young and good-looking members. They always thought that they were all old geezers.

He let out a chuckle at their dazedness and took a seat, he flashed them a smile and motioned them to sit which they did quickly "My name is Kiyomori and as a member of the high council of heaven I welcome you, would any of you lovely ladies want something to drink before we begin?" He asked smoothly.

Kagome and Sango both had blushes on their faces when he called them lovely "Is this for real? No guy can be this perfect looking." Sango whispered.

"This is heaven Sango, they're suppose to be! I just can't get over how real this is though." Kagome whispered back.

"Yea." Sango sighed dreamily.

"Shall we get on to business then?" Kiyomori asked.

"Yea sure whatever you want." They simultaneously answered dreamily.

"Kagome Higurashi, Sango Kitori we and all of heaven are in need of your help. Time is running out and if you accept we believe that you both can save not only us, but the world."

"What's going on?" Kagome questioned seriously as they snapped out of their daze and listened attentively.

Kiyomori looked at them with deep seriously "War is approaching us and we need your assistance if we are to survive."

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Our lord and master must be awakened soon and those holy imbeciles want to stop us from reaching our goal so we are in need of you. The council and I have all decided that you and your partner shall go to earth."

When hearing this Ayame's eyes went with and Kouga's fist clenched tightly. This was their decision?! To send him to the mortal realm! He knew they were insane, but this…this is too much. He was there once upon a time and although he was just there too fool around, when he came home he was always getting scolded and being put through intense training. To keep him occupy was their excuse after that he was got stronger and before he knew it he was going on hunts and other risky missions, but he loved it. He loved the rush and excitement it brought him and now he was being sent to earth to do what? Scratch his balls all day and watch the humans parade around like animals all night?!

"We shall inform you of duties later on, now go and prepare yourselves. That is all." He boomed as they bowed and left the room.

Once they were far enough from the doors Kouga began muttering curses under his breath as Ayame walked behind him silently while looking down at the floor "Why would they send us to earth? There's nothing valuable there." She pointed out.

"How the hell should I know? They're a bunch of moronic idiots just looking for ways to piss me off!" Kouga hissed.

"Perhaps we're in a treasure hunt, I've heard them talking one night about items being hidden the mortal realm. Maybe they'll want us to locate them and bring them back." She suggested. "If things go well Kouga, you'll be reinstated in no time!"

Hearing this Kouga immediately stopped dead in his tracks, although Ayame couldn't see it he had a wide smirk on his face "That's right and if we're going down there then so will those guys up above." That also meant that a fight could easily ensue. A sense of exhilaration burst through him at the thought.

Ayame watched him and knew exactly what he was thinking, unlike Kouga who thrived for some good competition she was the opposite, but if there was a battle she would willing fight "I hope we don't run into too much trouble."

Kouga then turned his head to her and grinned "Oh. But I'm counting on it." He turned back and kept on walking with Ayame to pack up for their visit to earth.

-☻

-☻-☻

-☻-☻-☻

"That's about it, we're done for the day!" Sango exclaimed.

"Thank the lord!" Kagome cried out tiredly as she dropped herself onto their newly furnished couch.

It had taken them a while, but they had finally finished setting up their apartment into order. Sango looked at her best friend who was catching her breath and smiled. She wondered if they had accepted Kiyomori proposal in coming here too quickly, they should have at least talked about it first without rushing in like that. Although the fate of both worlds were at stake Sango couldn't help, but wonder about her friend's physical and mental state. It's been 4 years since they were last here and she was sure that her scars hadn't fully healed. She knew that Kagome was only doing it out of a good heart, but what about hers.

Well it didn't matter as long as they didn't meet up with _them_ it should prove to be good vacation in a way. Now they just had to sit back until they were delivered further orders. Looking out the window she saw that sun slowly setting behind the horizon and turned to Kagome "Why don't I make us some dinner? You know as a celebration for our new home and new mission."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at this "You make it sound like we're going to have party, it's business and the sooner we're done the sooner we can get back to more important things. Besides we don't have food in the fridge and no money for take-out."

"Who said we didn't have money." Sango smirked as she held up a couple of Yen in front of Kagome's face.

"Alright you win," Kagome said as she held up her hands in defense, "where do you want to order from?"

Sango just walked over to her and handed her the money, pulled her up and lead her to the door "Oh no you don't missy, I've offered to cook so you're going to get us some ingredients. Here's the list and I'll see you in a few of minutes."

Kagome was flabbergasted even when she pushed out the door and had it slammed in her face she still was flabbergasted. Turning around numbly she went down the stairs and out of the building in search of a shop where she could get some groceries done. Although it was nearing evening hours the streets still had a decent amount of people. As she walked down the street the sun beamed down at her, luckily she had on her grey taxi hat to give her some coverage. She had on a green T-Shirt with a little monkey on it smiling widely while winking that said: **I go bananas for you! **Over that she had a long jean jacket that reached her waist, the sleeves of the jacket were cuffed up and she also had a pair had on a of jean capris on while on her feet she had on black flats. She had had lightly put on some light blue eyes liner and a bit of mascara as well.

She walked with her hands behind her back and her head to the side watching everything go by. A small smile played on her lips, but it quickly disappeared when she collided into someone, before she could hit the floor she quickly gained back her balance and looked up and when she did a soft gasp escaped her lips.

He stood up and dusted off some imaginary dust, his long silver hair blew softly behind him, his face had grown to be more serious and mature and defined, but he was still as handsome as the first time she had met him four years ago. Of coarse she never told him that. He stood much taller than her, but luckily he was no giant. He had on a long sleeved white and black lined button wrinkled-styled shirt and a pair of black jeans and black shoes. He held on the strap of his school bag and bent down and pick up something while Kagome finished looking at him.

"Is this yours?" He asked in a deep husky voice as he looked into her eyes with those big golden hues of his.

Kagome nodded numbly afraid that he would recognize her voice if she spoke up. Taking her list from his hand she was about to walk by him when he took a hold of her upper arm and looked at her suspiciously "Do I---Have we met somewhere, you look like someone familiar." He said in a hesitant tone.

Kagome coughed nervously, but then flashed him a small smile "No we haven't met sorry, I just have one of those faces." She replied as honestly as possible.

"Oh I see, sorry for bothering you." He apologize, his eyes flashed what looked like disappointment and sadness, but Kagome brushed it off as wishful seeing. Letting go of her arm he let out a sigh and continued on his way as Kagome did the same fighting back to urge to call to him. It was better this way, she had a mission to do and confrontation with him would only complicate matters.

"The less you know the safer you are." She whispered while continuing on her way.

Now that's much better I find! YAY!! I'm re-done the first chapter. Well I'm happy with the outcome and what of you my sweet dear reviewers? Are you pleased as well?? Please tell me your answer and more by clicking that little purple button!!

Later days everybody Hoshi.no.Aoi ----In all by the way

this chapter is 23 pages….HELL YEA!! What a score baby! WOOHOOO! Lol random I know…Oh and I'm terribly sorry for the many grammar errors you might find.


End file.
